dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Jump Super Stars
is a 2D fighting game developed by Ganbarion and published by Nintendo for the Nintendo DS. The game was released on August 8, 2005, only in Japan and accompanied the release of a red Nintendo DS. Its sequel, Jump Ultimate Stars, was released in Japan on November 23, 2006. Gameplay Jump Super Stars features 160 characters (34 fully playable) from the Weekly Shōnen Jump manga magazine; the Dragon Ball characters being Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Piccolo, Gotenks, Krillin, Goten, Trunks, Bulma, Kami, Nail, Dende, and Master Roshi. The game features gameplay similar to that of Super Smash Bros. The game supports 2-4 players in multiplayer and features over 75 missions. Koma ("panel" in Japanese) is the term for the characters that the player can use in the game. Each koma uses from 1 to 7 squares of the koma deck at the bottom screen of the Nintendo DS. The deck has 20 squares (4 x 5) for the player to place his koma. There are three types of koma: help koma, support koma and battle koma: *Help koma are only one square large. They will boost up or help players in the game, but they will not appear on Battle Screen. *Support koma are two to three squares large. These koma will show up briefly on the battle screen to help the player, generally by attacking, blocking, restoring health, or some other move. *Battle koma are four to seven squares large, and these koma fight throughout each round. These koma represents the characters that the player controls in the battle screen, and the player can switch between characters by tapping their koma in the koma deck like a tag battle. The player can build and store up to ten koma decks, and each deck must have at least one help koma, one support koma and one battle koma to be valid for use in battle. There are also a set of predefined decks that the player can use, but the player cannot change or delete those. It is also possible to exchange decks between friends, but they will not be able to edit the decks. Ally boosting is done by placing koma next to each other in the deck maker. If the koma placed next to each other are "compatible", their attributes will go up. Battle characters can get a longer health bar, or increase the maximum number of special attack gauges. Playable characters There are 34 playable characters in this game. *Eve (Black Cat) *Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) *Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo (Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo) *Don Patch (Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo) *Kazuki Muto (Buso Renkin) *Allen Walker (D.Gray-man) *Goku (Dragon Ball) *Vegeta (Dragon Ball) *Gohan (Dragon Ball) *Piccolo (Dragon Ball) *Gotenks (Dragon Ball) *Arale Norimaki (Dr. Slump) *Dr. Mashirito (Dr. Slump) *Gintoki Sakata (Gintama) *Gon Freecs (Hunter × Hunter) *Jotaro Kujo (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) *Dio Brando (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) *Tsunayoshi "Tsuna" Sawada & Reborn (Reborn!) *Ryotsu Kankichi (KochiKame) *Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto) *Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) *Sakura Haruno (Naruto) *Kakashi Hatake (Naruto) *Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) *Roronoa Zoro (One Piece) *Nami (One Piece) *Sanji (One Piece) *Nico Robin (One Piece) *Jaguar Junichi (Pyū to Fuku! Jaguar) *Himura Kenshin (Rurouni Kenshin) *Yoh Asakura (Shaman King) *Anna Kyoyama (Shaman King) *Yami Yugi (Yu-Gi-Oh!) *Yusuke Urameshi (YuYu Hakusho) Represented series This is a list of represented series in Jump Super Stars. Most of the main characters from each series appear as characters within the games. There are 27 series in total. *''Black Cat'' *''Bleach'' *''Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo'' *''Buso Renkin'' *''Death Note'' *''D.Gray-man'' *''Dragon Ball'' *''Dr. Slump'' *''Eyeshield 21'' *''Gintama'' *''Hunter × Hunter'' *''Hikaru no Go'' *''Strawberry 100%'' *''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure'' *''Reborn!'' *''KochiKame'' *''Mr. Fullswing'' *''Naruto'' *''One Piece'' *''Pyū to Fuku! Jaguar'' *''Rurouni Kenshin'' *''Shaman King'' *''Slam Dunk'' *''Steel Ball Run'' *''The Prince of Tennis'' *''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' *''YuYu Hakusho'' Locations Jump Super Stars features 32 locations and stages; there is a level for each manga that has one of its characters in the game (either battle, support, help, or any other kind of character). Releases and sales Sales information On its first week of availability, Jump Superstars sold 220,912 copies.Gamasutra - Japanese Sales Charts, Week Ending August 14th It was the 19th best-selling game of 2005 in Japan, selling 464,076 copies.Media Create Top 500 2005, Gemini.com Distribution Low-budget video game company Tommo, Inc. had exclusive distribution rights to sell Jump Super Stars (and Jump Ultimate Stars) in North America through retailers such as Best Buy and Fry's Electronics. Many small business also received minimal stock of these games. It is possible that since the Jump series could not be localized in North America due to them being a licensing nightmare, Tommo, Inc. took it upon themselves to sell the games to major retailers with a sticker stating that Japanese is the native language. It is possible that Tommo did this through gray marketing. Release outside Japan Jump Super Stars was not released outside of Japan on account of cross-licensing issues created due to the distribution rights of the several different series being held by numerous anime and manga licensing companies. Trivia *Goku (Dragon Ball), Jotaro Kujo (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) and Ryotsu Kankichi (KochiKame) were all already playable in the second Jump crossover game: Famicom Jump II: Saikyō no Shichinin. Gallery References External links *[http://www.nintendo.co.jp/ds/ajsj/ Jump Super Stars official website] (Japanese) *[http://www.nintendo.co.jp/ds/ajsj/p3.html Jump Super Stars official character list sorted by works] (Japanese) *[http://www.ganbarion.co.jp/game/jss/g_jss_page.html Jump Super Stars Ganbarion website page] (Japanese) *[http://guides.ign.com/guides/706897/ Jump Super Stars IGN complete game guide] es:Jump Super Stars Category:Fighting games Category:Video Games